


Late to Bed

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Future Fic, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Mornings, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got a handsome boy, Greengrass. At least you and Draco did <i>something</i> right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW femslashficlet's #50 Remainder Week + #41 prompt: Interrupt.

“The hardware is a touch too classic for my taste,” Pansy says with a grimace, running her thumb along the heavy marble mantle in the library. The thing is covered in framed portraits of Scorpius in every stage of his Hogwarts life—from his first day at Platform 9 ¾ to the day he was made Head Boy of Gryffindor (much to the abject shame of his father and the swelling pride of his mother). He’s got Astoria’s austere beauty and Draco’s imperiousness in the way he flicks his forelock away from his green eyes. “You’ve got a handsome boy, though. At least you and Draco did _something_ right.”

Astoria just rolls her eyes. “Must you say that _every_ time you come to visit?”

Pansy grins wickedly, swirling her glass of gin in her hand. “I know how it bothers you so.” She walks slowly in a turn around the dimly-lit room. “I never thought I’d see another part of the house besides your _boudoir_ , Greengrass.”

“Oh, for— _one_ , I still go by Malfoy, like my _son_ ,” Astoria says, snatching away Pansy’s drink, “and two, must you use my last name like we’re Quidditch rivals?” She pouts, finishing off the drink herself. “And three…it’s much too early for spirits.”

“Darling, it’s never too early if we never slept to begin with,” Pansy says, scooping Astoria in by the waist, holding her close. They’re both half-dressed and rumpled, bodies lax and sore from fucking. Astoria is a vision in a black sheer dressing gown, her nipples hard and rosy where they press against Pansy’s chest. Pansy wears only her lace bra from the day before with a pair of Astoria’s silk lounge pants. “What’s got you so sour this morning?”

Astoria inhales sharply, eyes going dark with arousal. Her arms twine around Pansy’s neck, glass dropping to the carpeted floor with a dull _thud_. “Not sour,” she says stubbornly. Pansy weaves her fingers through Astoria’s dark hair, giving it a delicious little tug. “Just…Draco will be here to go over the finances on the hour. Which means I’ll have to say goodbye to you. Again.”

It’s Pansy’s turn to pout against Astoria’s lips. “Always an interruption. _Or_ , you could just tell him you’ve gotten more of his old Hogwarts pals into bed than _he_ could ever dream of.”

Astoria goes red, but her lips curl into a devious smile as they kiss. “Only you,” she breathes, and the words make Pansy go wet.

Pansy tugs them down onto the carpet in a mess of wanting limbs, though they’re both too old for it. “Now,” she says, loosening the tie of Astoria’s dressing gown, “let us make the best of our time.”


End file.
